Angel Trap
by Larkafree
Summary: Dean learns of a new Enochian symbol from a demon's book collection and decides to try it out. His best option, if he doesn't wanna die is Cass. He uses it to learn a few things he's been too scared to ask. Dean/Cass. Smut. Dub-con. Wing!kink.


**This fic was written months ago, when me and my muse were still co-operating, kinda... I just edited this and what in the world was my motivation?! **

**Warnings: Dub-con, Wing!kink, Bonding, mostly it's the guys learning what they want. I don't reccommend ever doing this to an angel. They get very mad at you.**

* * *

Dean Winchester, ultimate ladies' man, heartthrob of many law enforcement agents and perhaps an angel or two, was looking through some very rare books found in a demon's hiding place. It was his punishment for leaving Sam tied up after sending that bitch demon back to Hell. Honestly Dean was just more worried about the innocent –not to mention attractive- young ladies that were being held by the demon for future possession.

So Dean found himself thumbing through the boring old books, trying to stay awake while Sam was out getting food, driving the Impala around. The older Winchester just wanted the torture to end when he notices a symbol he recognizes, its Enochian, that much Dean knows. Dean presses the page open with his hand and inspects the words below. The legend says the symbol is an angel bandishing omen. Dean huffs, he knew that much. He flips the page and sees an unfamiliar symbol, but can figure out its also Enochian. The legend for this symbol states it is an Angel's trap, the equivalent of a Demon's trap and the opposite of the bandishing omen. This intriuges the hunter, he makes a drawing of the symbol to research later.

Sam comes through the motel door not long afterwards; brown paper bags in hand and tosses the keys Dean's way. The older Winchester catches them effortlessly. "'Bout time dude, I'm starving, you better have pie. I don't do research without my apple heaven."

Sam laughs as he puts the food down and opens his laptop, which he notices does not have any porn loaded on it, so maybe Dean really was looking at the books.

* * *

A week later Dean left Sam in a bar across town and the younger Winchester had to walk back to the motel at two in the morning, in a snow storm, only to find Dean entertaining a lady friend. Thankfully Sam didn't see anything, the blonde was just grabbing her coat on her way out. Dean never lets his conquest stay after, Sam preferred it that way as well, less awkwardness in the morning.

So now Dean is on "research duty', again. He has taken the time to search more on this mysterious symbol and found out it is closely guarded, he wants to test it though, just in case he requires using it on a 'dick with wings' in the future. But he doesn't know a legitimate reason to try it on the only angel he actually doesn't despise and if it doesn't work the older hunter is pretty sure Castiel would not smite him immediately, at least he hopes he won't. The hunter does kinda want to get some answers from the angel… He decides its worth the risks if it works.

Dean draws the symbol on the wall near the bathroom door in chalk. He nods at the perfect replication, calls for the angel's assistance and waits.

Three seconds later the trench coat clad angel appears in the room, but he is standing by the entrance door, not the bathroom and Dean swears under his breath, why can't he catch a break.

"Hello Dean." Cass gives his standard greeting, as usual.

"Hey Cas, thanks for coming." Dean tries to give a smile, but it comes out a grimace.

"Is something wrong, Dean? Where is Sam?" The classic head tilt.

"No, nothing's wrong. Sam is out… listen I called in hopes you could help me out with this symbol I found in a demon's book collection."

Cass nods and walks to towards the table. Dean gulps and directs Castiel to the bathroom instead of the table.

Castiel's entire body stiffens once he is standing in the angel's trap. He hisses, angelic wings shooting out in defence. The wings are huddled around the angel's body in a defensive stance. Cass is scared, he can't move. "Dean?"

Dean steps forward, standing a foot from the angel and looks down at the trap. "Can you not move?"

Cass follows Dean's line of sight and gasps. "DEAN! This is not funny! Help me!" His wings try to expand in warning. The Seraph angel is angry and scared, he is trapped. No being likes feeling trapped. "Please…" he whimpers out when the corners of his wings pull back close to his body, singed.

"Relax Cass. I'm not going to hurt you." Dean takes a step closer, now less than an inch from the shaking form of Castiel.

Cass cringes when Dean gets this close. He searches for the intent and sees Dean, the righteous man truly does not mean harm. His shoulders relax just a little. This is Dean Winchester before him and not an impostor or skinwalker. He does trust the hunter. "I cannot move, somehow I guess you have discovered this. Why are you doing this to me?"

Dean surges forward and crashes his lips to the angel's. It is like kissing a marble statue, Dean pulls away. He looks at the trapped angel and thinks why Cass is so unresponsive. He steps back in slowly, knowing Cass can't leave, but his wings can shift and possibly hurt him. His fingers move slowly, finding the feather tips of his left wing. He brushes along the long flight feather and kisses Cass' lips once again.

This time Cass responds, his lips move in time with the hunter's. They kiss slowly at first, Cass is still confused about what is going on, but he can't seem to form coherent thoughts with Dean stroking his wings. It feels heavenly, why hasn't he asked the hunter to touch them before? Then it hits him, he is trapped in an Angel' circle, unable to stop this assault physically. When he gasps at Dean digging his fingers into a wing joint he feels a warm, strong, wet tongue enter his mouth and all the confusion is gone, replaced by a new sensation.

Dean kisses the angel deeply, tongue pushing into his very hot mouth. He feels his way around with a moan, feels an intake of air through Cass' nose and smirks. He knows angels don't 'need' to breath and takes this as a positive sign. He presses quick, light kisses down the angel's neck and slides to his knees. He has the belt buckle undone in record time, not wanting Cass to object. He wants, needs to know if he is into the angel. His throbbing erection is not proof enough.

Castiel is speechless, shocked at Dean's actions. "Stop, Dean, I…"

Dean pulls the dress slacks off the angel's hips and has the angel's boxers around his ankles as well. Dean licks his lips at the sight, nervous. He is aroused looking at the reddened tip of Cass' cock. The angel is only half-hard, but Dean gives a few strokes to the member and has it erect and dripping with anticipation. Dean takes a deep breath and pushes the angelic hips against the wall as he opens his mouth, licking the tip, cringing at the bitter taste. He opens his mouth wide, taking in the tip. He hollows out his cheeks as the shaft is taken into his mouth.

Cass' hands find their way to his wings, trying to relieve the tension. He rubs along the flight feathers and grabs a handful in ecstasy. He can't control his body, his wings are cramped being held like this, he cant expand them and he can't hide them away in his vessel either.

Dean is practically deep-throating the angel, humming as he runs his tongue along the underside of the length, making sure he flicks the sensitive nerves at the head.

When Cass' fingers thread through the hunter's hair and pull Dean swallows in shock and suddenly there is an overpowering bitter taste in his mouth. He lets the cock out of his mouth and watches as Cass' hips jerk forward as he orgasms silently, his wings jerking at odd angles.

Dean backs up on his knees at the sight. Cass looks very uncomfortable, Dean feels like shit now. He thinks fast and wipes his semen covered hand along a line, erasing it.

Cass collapses into Dean's arms. Dean gives a quiet chuckle at the sight.

Suddenly Dean is pushed against the opposite wall and attacked. Cass is pissed, wings finally able to move, they shoot out, covering the entire room in shadow. "That was not wise Dean Winchester. Holding an angel against its will and defiling me!"

Now Dean is scared. "I'm sorry, Cass." He tries to kiss the angel, but is shoved up further along the way.

Cass rips Dean's shirt off violently. Nails digging into the chest, Cass hissing in his ear. "You awoke something I never knew existed." He licks Dean's earlobe, taking the flesh into his mouth and bites.  
Dean yelps in surprise, he gulps and feels his jeans tighten.

Cass smirks, wickedly. "Someone likes it rough." It's a statement, not a question. The angel gets down on his knees to return the favor. He has Dean's jeans removed and in a pile quick. "My turn." Cass licks the length, moaning seductively. "You taste good, Dean."

Dean just whimpers as his hips jerk to the movement, Cass never held him down. "Cass," Dean is pressed between the wall and the angel, moaning like a cheap hooker.

Cass quickens the pace as he sucks and licks the cock in his mouth. He may use a little of his finally unbound grace to make Dean orgasm as he preps himself in the process.

The angel lets the thick spurts of semen roll down his throat as he swallows, licking Dean's spent cock clean of any trace of come. He stands up fast and spins the hunter around, squeezing an ass cheek as he whispers, "Show me what else I've been missing out on, Dean."

Dean visibly shudders, his voice shakes slightly "Okay Cass." He never thought this would happen. He is not wanting to be taken. The hunter figured Cass would just fly away the second he was released from the trap.

Cass chuckles at seeing the older Winchester practically shaking in his boots, bent against a wall, butt-naked, being asked to do sexual things with him. "I meant things to do to me, not you."

Dean sighs, "Thank god." He tries to turn around, but is stopped and pressed to the wall, Cass' body flush to his own.

"Never speak such blasphemy in my presence again." Cass shifts his hip, pressing his once again erect cock into the hunter's thigh.

Dean studders, "s-sorry, C-cass."

"That's more like it. I will not forgive you for holding me in that thing so easily though. I want you to really mean that apology." Cass pushes his hips again and hears a whimper. He smiles and backs away, pulling Dean by the hand to the table.

Dean is scared, physically and mentally. He is kicking himself for ever thinking this was a good idea. The angel is obviously pissed but curious as well. It's the curiousity that worries the hunter more though. Castiel has never experienced these sensations, he may not know how to control, he may not be able to control his strength. Dean can get seriously hurt by a sex-craved Seraph angel tonight. He swallows his nervousness and lets the angel pull him to the table.

Cass spreads his legs and bends over the wooden chair, pulling Dean's body to his. "Show me love, physical love between two humans. I never knew you felt this way too. I've wanted you to teach me for a time. Dean, fuck me please."

Dean is speechless once again. The angel, apparently his angel is lain out for him, wanting to be taken. Its confusing, Cass' mood swings was rather erratic at the moment. "Cass?"

Cass turns his head and looks at the hunter. He sees uncertainty. "I consent Dean. I want you to be inside me. I want to feel the love you show those women. It looks heavenly, why can't you show me it as well?"

Dean clears his throat, awkwardly, "I haven't…with a guy before, Cass." He rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

Cass chuckles, "Your soul says you want to though. Don't be frightened, I am willing. This is meant to be. God does not condone love in its truest form. Between two men, two women, and man and a woman, its all love."

Dean places his hand on Cass' hip and runs it down to his throbbing cock. "how are we both hard so fast? Is this your doing?"

Cass nods and lifts his head, pushing it into Dean's shoulder and looks at him innocently. "I cant wait for you to recover. I can be ready in a second, humans seem to need time."

Dean nods his understanding as he strokes the hardened member between Cass' protruding hipbones.

Cass' hand rests on the hunter's thigh as he sqeezes and rubs circles in the flesh, he widens his stance. "I'm ready for you. No preparation required."

Dean blanches, "What?"

"I got impatient, I'm opened and wet for you, show me love." Cass nuzzles his head into Dean's chest, like a content cat.

Dean is curious and pushes a finger into the entrance and feels the lubricant dripping, shrugs and lines his cock to the hole, pushing in slowly. He knows it's painful and uncomfortable for guys. He has done some research on gay sex as well while he was on 'research duty', but Sam will never know this.

Cass groans at the intrusion and pushes into it, taking Dean's cock deeper into his ass, "feels good."

Dean is trying his best not to shove into the entrance with a manly grunt, it feels warm, tight and very wet inside. This is better than some girl. This is an angel, Anna didn't feel like this though. The hunter concludes he has been missing out on the best feeling in the world. He deems trapping Cass and suking him off was not a mistake, it was just propositioned incorrectly.

"Cass, my god." Dean is moaning at the feeling.

Cass tenses. "Blasphemy Dean."

Dean's eyes are closed in euphoria. "It's not. I was calling you my sex god."

Cass relaxes, "Oh. OH!" his muscles clench involunrtarily.

"You like that? That," Dean pushes in roughly, hitting the sweet spot. "is you prostate. I can make you come from that alone. You wanna feel?"

Cass just nods his head and pushes back.

"Good to know." Dean grabs Cass' hips and thrusts in fast and hard.

Cass' head shoots up and he screams Dean's name. "Again…please."

"With pleasure," Dean pushes in at a downward angle, while his nails dig into the tender flesh of Cass' sexy hips.

Cass clenches his muscles and uses just a little of his grace on Dean.

Dean's orgasm rips from his loins and he pumps his seed into Cass with a growl. "HOLY SHIT." When he is emptied of all his come he wants to pulls out but Cass' strong hand press into his hips

"My turn, I made you come, make me come with only hitting my prostate."

Dean shakes his head, "I can't anymore. I'm getting soft again, sorry." Dean moans when is body feels an intense tingle and he is rock hard and needs to pump into Cass with all his power.

"Now give me your best. Ride my ass, Dean. Make me moan your name." Cass grunts as he pushes against Dean's inward thrusts, getting him in deeper.

"Cass, how did I ever screw a girl? This is better than any sex I've ever had. It's round three and I need more." Dean leans down and bites Cass' neck.

Cass moans and pulls Dean in for a kiss, it's an awkward angle but it works.

Dean is thrusting into Cass, grunting and moaning as he feels the ripples of muscles clenching.

"I think im close Dean. Faster, harder, I need you." Cass' furled wings shoot out and spread the length of the room.

Dean nuzzles into the downy feathers and without warning he bites down on the wing bone.

Cass howls out in surprise and everything shutters, the windows, the door, the table.

Dean feels an electric shock from biting Cass' wing. His body goes rigid.

Cass loses all control and orgasms, plastering the chair with his angelic seed.

Dean feels all Cass' muscles clamp down and squeeze Dean for a second then a strong ripple takes over and Dean is pumping all the come he has in his body deep into the angel and a howl of surprise.

Cass growls deep in his throat and pumps his wings as he empties his load.

Both go weak in the knees, Cass slumps against the chair with a sigh. Dean collapses to the floor, unconscious.

Cass turns around and sees his lover out cold, he should never have made him go three rounds, but it was his first time and he wanted to try his powers in a sexual way. He lifts up the hunter, cradling him to his chest as he walks to the bed to desposit the exhausted human.

Cass checks that Dean is healthy and just asleep before he strips them both, cleaning the jizz off their bodies, refreshing them and dresses Dean in red boxers and himself in green. He settles beside Dean, under the sheets and waits.

Dean awakens on his side with an arm around his waist, at first he thinks he took a pretty woman to his bed, but slowly the previous day's events come back to him. His eyes shoot open in shock. That's when it registers its not a chick's arm, its too hairy and feels stronger. "Cass?"

There is a shuffle of fabric and breath against his ear. "Yes Dean."

"Did I really hold you in an Angel's trap and suck you off?" Dean turns his head away from his bed partner.

"You did. It was not nice at all, especially for my very first time receiving a blowjob." Cass nuzzles into the crook of Dean's neck.

"You know I didn't mean for it to be like that. I'm sorry Castiel." Dean places his hand on Cass', resting on his hip.

"I know. I searched your soul and you truly mean that. I accept your deepest regret as truth. Apology accepted. Now let me spoon you more until Sam realizes he's in the wrong motel room."

Dean mumbles, "how long we got?"

Cass smiles, "The rest of the morning. Ill wake you when he is near the door." Cass places a soft kiss at Dean's neck.

They lie like this for a few minutes before Dean remembers something. "Cass?"

"Yes Dean."

"Why were you so hot and cold last night?" Dean turns over in the bed.

Cass just looks at Dean and sighs, "Angel puberty?"

"Really?"

Cass huffs, "No, I am inexperienced in the act of mating. You really did awaken something though. I could not decide if I was happy or sad to finally get my desire. It was very confusing for me, to say the least." He kisses Dean's nose. "In the end I listened to your heart and concluded we are meant to be. I'm happy we are mated, but sad you felt the need to hold me in place to vocalize your want."

Dean looks down almost shyly. "We are mated?"

Cass nods and kisses Dean's lips. "Yes, for life. I may have overdone it though. You don't remember the bonding."

Dean scrunches his face in concentration. "I remember an electric shock and then nothing."

"You bit me. When an angel, I get close my wings come out, as a presentation of willingness and need to copulate; finish the bond. When you bit, you were consenting to the bonding."

Dean hides his face in Cass' chest. "I didn't know. Are you mad?"

Cass chuckles, his chest vibrating. "Mad, no, surprised, yes. It's not for the faint at heart. We are lovers for life, no going off to do the nasty with a woman."

"Don't plan on it actually. Wait where did ya learn these phrases?" Dean pulls away to look at the angel.

Its Cass' turn to look down embarrassed. "The television. When you and Sam are asleep I watch the channel known as HBO."

"Porn! You watch porn! Without me? That's not nice, dude."

"I did not know you were into watching these documentaries with me? I will ask you next time." Cass smiles.

"They aren't… never mind. Yes, ask me next time."

They fall into a content silence, nuzzling into one another.

* * *

**My writing was all over the place on this... I don't think I missed any emotion being displayed here.**


End file.
